


fan the flames and hope you don’t get scorched

by EllaYuki



Series: let's chain us up, maybe we'll get somewhere [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lucy POV, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Sequel, art-based, no matter how i look at them, they are still dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: it’s lucy’s turn to tease, for all that she keeps getting distracted by natsu.





	fan the flames and hope you don’t get scorched

**Author's Note:**

> based on mashima's [sketch](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DJCo6jrVYAA35mP.jpg), (because apparently i am unable to stop myself)

natsu’s the one to wear the collar and chain this time, something that highly amuses and bewilders lucy.

 _who the hell thought it was a good idea to put a dragon on a leash_ , she wonders for a moment as she watches him fiddle with the thing, clearly uncomfortable, before remembering that,  _ah yes, i did_. role-reversal seemed like a good idea, for their second day scouting for their target on this job.

they’re wearing similar clothes to the day before, white strappy tube top and short shorts for her, black undershirt and blues capri pants for him. she surprised virgo didn’t give them matching clothes this time. lucy’d have thought the situation warranted it, but ah well, she doesn’t really care either way.

the chain jingles with natsu’s fidgeting and it catches lucy’s attention. she wants to pull on it, and she wants to make him sit still already.

an hour passes, and then two, before lucy decides that maybe she can have her little bit of fun. their target has yet to arrive, she has time to pay natsu back for the previous evening. it would help their cover, too, she thinks.

he’s playing with the chocker again, where he’s leaning against a wall by the alleyway exit, testing the give of the metal like he hasn’t been doing it since they came in, a small, annoyed frown tugging at his lips, his brows. lucy’s surprised he’s lasted this long without causing a scene.

she leaves the bar where she’d been having a drink, cocktail glass empty and forgotten, and approaches him. he doesn’t say anything, just watches her with the same sort of wary irritation he usually reserves for when he knows he’s going to carry her drunk ass home for the night. she smirks at him. 

when she reaches him, she runs the tips of her fingers up the chain, light, teasing, and very much hopes her face doesn’t turn red. just because she can make a decent attempt at seduction doesn’t mean it’s not a bit embarrassing. even more so since it’s natsu.

still, she keeps a straight face, her lips still twisted up at the corners into something almost smug, and takes a hold of the chain, yanks on it a little. the look on his face kicks up a notch in the annoyance levels, but still, he keeps quiet.

‘aww, what’s wrong?’ she asks, almost mocking, propping her free hand on her hip, 'exceed got your tongue?’ he scowls, bares his teeth. he’s not as scary as he thinks he is. (not to her, anyway, never to her.) 'what was that you said about blending in?’ she whispers only for him to hear. his gaze scorches at that.

for a split second, she wants… something. she’s not sure what, maybe to pull him in, maybe to bite on his collarbone until his breath hitches, or maybe to…  _something_. she’s not sure. but she wants.  _viscerally_. it burns through her hotter than a supernova.

he raises an eyebrow at her, almost like he knows, and she yanks on the chain again, tries not lose her head. it’s just a mission, just a job, and this is just natsu, and _keep it together, stupid lucy_.

she leans in closer, the smirk on her lips deepens, her head tilts to one side just so, and she’s back in character again.  _it’s just a job_ , she tells herself, and almost believes it.


End file.
